One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 15
Drew walked along the beach with his hands over his head. "Ugh... I'm bored.." His eyes started to close as he turned around. "Huh? Is someone here?" He turns around, and notices someone on a log. Orwell, has a pipe in his mouth, and he smokes it. "You know... I never got to kill you... Hyperion, yes. You? Well, you died before I was doing my purge. So... Killing you should be fun. I mean... To kill Drew... I was only able to kill a few roughes. Such as Cy... Marcus... And Lancelot." "You... Killed my students?... My friends.. My master.." Drew stepped forward. "And you dare come to me with a smug look on that damned face of yours!!" Drew roared. "Seems like I got your blood boiling. It would be a honor to kill one of the two Titans." Orwell stood up and put his pipe away. "I'll end this qui-" before he finished, Drew was transformed into a white tiger hybrid and punched him into the dirt. Orwell sat up. "You shouldn't have done that." "So I should've just let you mouth off about killing my friends and wanting me dead? Heh. I know I'm not strong enough to take you down, but I'll sure as hell make you work for it." Drew's expression intensified. "But there is something you said that rose my suspicion. These two Titans. What's that?" "You'll see soon. Then again, maybe you won't." Orwell stood up, and threw his robes down. Drew saw his body, and smirked. It was covered in thousands of different scars, and he as a massive burn scar on his chest, reminiscent of Luffy's. "Huh, your body looks torn up." "Well, I have chased after dozens of legendary opponent... And many wishing to challenge the greatest legend. Of course I was hurt." Orwell pumped his bony yet muscular body, and struck a karate pose. Drew felt his body want to run, and never in his life has he ever felt a fear similar to this. Orwell only scowled. "Now... Make this fun." Drew smiled nervously. "Now what kind of Titan would I be if I just rolled over and died?" His smile faded and changed to determination. "Bring it!" - Kent stopped and looked around. Everyone in the room stopped. "He's here." Kent said under his breath. "And he's claimed Drew as his first opponent... Dammit.. We needed more time." Kent wiped the sweat off his face and walked out the building. "Jericho! Let's go. Raion. Go check on everyone." Tack stopped Kent. "What's going on?" Kent took a deep breath. "Orwell is here. And he's made his presence known." Tack instantly ran out, running towards where he could feel Orwell. Kent, roared, and got out. "TACK!" "Please... Let him die." Kain was sitting on top of Kent's training house, and held his axe. "My men are dealing with your crew... Please... Last at least 2 seconds." Kent turned back to training house. "Raion! Go now!!" "Got it!" Raion replied as he teleported away. Kent turned to Kain with a scowl. "You bastard." Kent jumped up to Kain. "Make sure you don't die on me too fast." Kain smiled maliciously, and Held his axe out. "You're by far the cockiest dead man I've ever met." "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Kent's eyes changed from gold to blue, circuits stretched across his face into his eyes. "GEAR GOD!!!" Kent punched Kain, but he blocked it with his axe. The building below them crumbled under them. Their eyes met, the tension filled the area. "You're strong... Can't hold back! Shadow..." Beta grabs Kent, and runs away. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOT HIM! HE'S ON THE TOP TEN LIST OF NEVER FIGHT, RIGHT UP THERE WITH NORAX, MEREDITH, THE YONKOUS, AND ORWELL HIMSELF! NOPE!" "Beta?!" Kent yelled. "Come on, let me go! I gotta do this! He's the bastard that hurt my friends!" "It'll hurt them a lot more if you died!! Now get in gear and let's get going!" "Beta." Kent said, reverting to normal. "Was that a pun?" "I DON'T KNOW, I'M TOO BUSY WETTING MYSELF!" "Please... Let us enjoy a fine time." Henrich, is in front of Beta, and smirks. Beta screeches, and throws Kent away. "JUST RUN! I... I'LL DIE FOR EVERYONE! JUST TELL MY CREW I DIDN'T DIE WHILE WETTING MYSELF!" Beta rushes at Henrich, and Nicole kicked Henrich in the face. "Great, my allies are suicidal." Kent stood up. "Not suicidal. Just stupid." - Drew was barely standing, bloodied and bruised. He was gasping for air as his vision blurred. Orwell smirked as he came closer. "Lasted a lot longer than I thought." Drew fell to his knees. "I promised myself I would never give up. Even at deaths door.. I'm not ready to let you win." "Who said you had a choice?" Orwell punched down to Drew, but his fist was caught by Hyperion. "I do." Hyperion scowled. "Drew... Are you alright?" "Umm... A little messed up, but I'll be fine." Drew stammered, barely able to finish his sentence. "Well, then I have to teach you a lesson." Orwell, heard what Hyperion said, and cackled. "YOU?! I KILLED YOU! WHY SHOULD I FEAR YOU?!" "Easy... How old was I?" "94." "Then I wasn't at my full power." "I admit, you weren't... But I became a lot stronger since then." Or well threw Hyperion, and pointed at a scar on his arm. "You died... Giving me this. In return... I promise you a tiny little bit of respect." Orwell had marks appear all over himself. His voice deepened, and he exploded in dark energy. "DEMON ACTIVATION; CLASS ONE!" - Airi, was practicing her sword swings, when she saw someone. Oak, came forward, and fell down, beaten. Quartz, stepped on Oak, and smirked. "Not even a fight." Airi's eyes widened. "Oak!!" She cried, jumping off the ship. She dragged Excalibur along the sand as she raced towards Quartz. "BASTARD!!!" She yelled as she slashed down. Quartz jumped back to avoid the blade, but there was a large cut across his chest. "Hm? Well that was unexpected. Maybe you could provide me with some entertainment." "No, that's my job." Raion stated, appearing out of no where, and dealing an uppercut into Quartz' chin. Quartz laughed, and sent out a burst of Conquerers Haki. "GOOD!" Raion and both Airi nearly panicked. Quartz Haki was leaps and bounds above theirs. That's when a flash appeared, and Vincent was in front of them. "Do not panic... For we are here!" "We?" - Shoto was punched across the area, and Swizz was being chocked by Salvatore. "Man, these guys are weak." "I hate bad men." Ayano was behind Salvatore, and pumped her fist. "You give men a bad name." SwizZz melted out of Salvadore's hands as Ayano punched him into the ground. "That was close.." SwizZz stated, rubbing his neck. "Felt like a noose." He looked up to Ayano, who was glaring back down at him. "Does anyone ever tell you, you're the prettiest girl in the world?" Ayano shook, and covered her face with her hair. "P...p...p...pleas...please don...don't s...say that... You'll... Embarrass... Yourself..." She was extremely nervous, and was giggling. Airi, looked to her. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing, what are you talking about?" "Holy crap, you just sounded 13 a second ago!" SwizZz looked at Airi. "How'd you get over here?" "Raion teleported me away. I'm gonna kick his ass later.." "Oh well.." SwizZz stood up. "So.. Amazon woman.. Are you on our side? And uhh... Can I get your name? I'm SwizZz." "SwizZz this isn't the time you should be flirting." Airi laughed. "But back to business." She held up her swords and stood next to SwizZz as blades formed from his wrists. Salvatore stood up and held his head with a angry glare on his face. "Who's gonna die first?!!" SwizZz rose his hand. "I believe that would be me. I would've said you, but I feel like you'll kill me before you die." "Good, because I..." Salvatore blocked a kick from Ayano. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SCUM OF A MAN!" SwizZz held his chest. "I feel loved.... Well I can't have her protecting me!" SwizZz charged towards Salvatore and cut across his body, drawing blood. Salvatore kicked SwizZz in the chest, sending him into a tree. "Never mind! Swing away!" "And this is when I step in." Airi stated. Excalibur started to flow gold. "Celestial Slash!" Airi sent an upward slash into Salvatore, who stood against it, as it pushed him back. Salvatore stopped a few feet behind and threw the slash into the sky. "Excalibur? Hmm.." In an instant he was in front of Airi, and kicked her in the gut, knocking her into a nearby rock. He looked down to the golden blade and grabbed it's handle. "Huh?" Salvadore looked confused as he tried to lift the sword. "It won't budge." "You're not worthy." Airi stuttered. "It's not a matter of strength... It chooses who can wield it. And you got rejected." Salvatore let the blade go. "Oh well, I didn't really need it to win." Ayano kicked him, and he touched Ayano. "Because... I have better ways." - Ronan laughed, and kicked Lester down. Lester could barely breath, with both Vance and Bakaraki covered in blood. Ronan grabbed Zero, and shoved him into Kiddo. "That's the 5th one I took down, and yet I have only met one actual threat here, and he's almost dead!" Bakaraki grabbed a smoke pill, but Ronan threw a boulder at him. Bakaraki was slammed down, and could barely breath. Ronan laughed even harder, and hear footsteps. "Stop." He turned around, and saw a tiny midget. The midget sat down, and folded his arms. "My name is Biffy. I suggest you surrender, now." Ronan stopped and looked down to Biffy. "Why would I be scared of a little kid like you?" "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." "A kid who stumbled onto the big boys party." "I'm 26, thank you." "Yeah, 26 inches." "Make one more joke. I dare you." "Hey... How would you like it if I cut you down a size or two? Oh wait." Biffy kicked Ronan straight in the chest. "ASS!" - Hyperion laid near motionless on the sand, his vision blurred, he could only see what he described as a demon. Everything started to get black as he laid his head down. Drew was barely able to hold himself up as he saw Orwell return to normal. "What the hell is this guy?" He muttered under his breath. Orwell chuckled, and smoked on an Asian pipe. "Please... You should feel glad! I used that on les then a hundred people, and I have fought millions, if not tens of millions of people in my life. Course... You're too weak to be killed by that mode, so I'll just kill you in my true form." "SINBAD..... PUNCH!!" Sinbad punched Orwell into a tree and grabbed Hyperion and Drew before running in the opposite direction. Drew looked up to Sinbad. "Why're you here?" "No time for questions! Only survival!" "Please, I remember that punch Sinbad. How could I avoid such a good attack?" Orwell kicked Sinbad in the chest. "Your death however... Didn't warrant me advancing in level." Sinbad held his chest and constantly stepped back. "WHAT?! How come Hyperion got to?!" "I overestimated him. Besides, it's not my fault you got older and weaker then him." "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sinbad yelled defeated. "I never got a chance to try..." Sinbad looked down to Hyperion. "On my mark, transform and fly Drew out of here." He whispered. Hyperion nodded. "What about you?" "Me? Well I can read his strengths and weaknesses.. So maybe I'll survive long enough for you to come back." Sinbad smiled nervously. "Just don't take your time." Hyperion nodded me and flied off. Orwell laughed, and darkness surrounded him. "Let me make it up." Orwell explod in darkness, and when it stopped, he was dressed as a 10ft mummy. Sinbad chuckled a little. "That's it?!" "Oh no... Please understand this is mearly rank one... Of the most powerful devil fruit. Even greater then the Yami Yami No Mi... The Maou Maou No Mi. I have become... A DEMON KING!" Sinbad looked down sadly. "Funny... I thought about getting that but I chose my fruit instead... The regret is murdering me." - Hyperion feels a dark tornado explode, and his sweats. "Jeez... I heard about that fruit... And now it killed every user before it... Too see someone actually not only use it... But perfect it... I hate to say it, but I don't think we can win!" Drew groaned. "We know... But that won't stop us from trying... Fighting until your very last breath.. That's what you've taught me." Hyperion exhaled. "Drew.. I'm happy you've remembered that... And if we do die... I want you to know, that I'm proud of you." "Yeah... So... Do you pray?" "When I feel like I need to.... I would do it now but I don't want to drop you." "Well I don't... But now I want too." - Aetas is being dragged by Chrono, and Aetas grumbles. "Out of the frying pan, and into the fire." "What do you mean by that?" "We escaped from one hell... And now we're running into a fight we can't win." "So.. What I've learned during my time with Roku... Rosa... Swizzz... And even Newg-..I mean Kent taught me something." "That idiocy brings good luck?" "That only counts in Kent's and Roku's case." "So... When did you become a goody two shoes?" "Screw you." "Come on? I heard you became 'good' after Tack punched you so hard, he literally broke everything in you. Twice." "That's some bullshit!!" Chrono yelled. "Besides, didn't you get your ass handed to you by little ol Erdrick?" "SHUT UP!!" "How old is Erdrick again? 8?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Quinn piped in. "Who's Erdrick?" "He's..." A portal opened, and a figure came through. It was Chrono, but without an arm. "Me... Chrono... I have to warn ya! A huge time burst happened... And shit went down. I think Kent lost his heart, and I believe Beta is swinging Rosa's head at orcs... But look! Make sure to duck when you see Kain. Now, if you excuse me... Freya and I have to prevent Raion from going nuclear..." Quinn jumps through the portal, with an eyepatch and wearing a French maid outfit, dragging Chrono back in. Aetas just looks at that. "W...what...how... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Chrono scratched his head. "What the actual fuck..." Aetas started to laugh. "Did anyone see how Quinn was dressed as a French Maid?" "Yeah what was up with that?!" Chrono chuckled. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Quinn yelled in anger. "We have a bigger threat to worry about. That Time Burst you mentioned. It's a technique that is forbidden for time users to use. It causes so many distortions in time that it was forgotten... Mostly forgotten." "Yes, like it's awesome power of making French maid outfits, or making up random bullshit." "IT'S NOT RANDOM BULLSHIT!" A portal opens, and Nozaki comes out naked. "Hey quick word of advice, when Orwell goes rank two, Quinn, don't call him an albino... He killed you, Riker, Paula, Ronan, and Nico." "... WHO THE HELL IS NICO?!" "Oh, well you and Airi were sucked back in time, and fused into a being named Nico. Now if you excuse me, I just found out why the Mole King wants to bomb the earth with satellites." Nozaki jumps out, and Aetas looks confused. "What's a satellite? Is it delicious?" The three shrug, having no idea what the hell a satellite was. - Ryota got up from the rubble. "Dammit Newgate. Dropping a Damn building on my head.. I'm gonna kick his ass." He Walked out the crushed metal and ran off. "Where the hell is he?" Raion flew into Ryota, knocking him into a tree. "Damn that hurt.. Sorry man! I didn't mean for that to happened." Raion stood up and started to breath heavily. "Ugh... What the hell is with these guys?" "Who?" "I don't know... strong guys!" "Hello." The two stood up, and saw Kazakh, nervous, and gripping a flash card. "Please direct me to the nearest bad guy, you can trust me, I'm a marine!" Raion grabbed Ryota and pulled him in close. "We cannot push our luck here. As far as he knows we're regular civilians. So roll with it." He whispered before turning back. "They're back that way sir." Kazakh replaced the cue card, with a new one. "thank you civilian, please... Have this." Kazakh hands chocolate to Raion, and heads towards where they pointed. Raion looked at the chocolate and Ryota peered over his shoulder. "He's a nervous wreck." Ryota laughed a little. Raion glared at him. "You're not too adept at sensing people's power are you? Seriously, how have you made it this far?!" "By kicking ass and forgetting to take names. Also, my powers are kinda op." "Well, they wouldn't work well against him. He may not look it, but he's powerful. Under that shy shell... Was a monster." "Please, I know strong. He's a wimp." - Orwell was having black shadowy arms attack the area, knocking Sinbad to the ground, causing him to scream out and break an arm. Sinbad rolled away and clutched his arm. "This is taking too long. Come on Hyperion, where are you?!" "I've let myself go soft. That's two people that escaped... I've never so much as let a corpse get away. I won't make that same mistake." Sinbad's eyes flashed. "If I deal damage, he gets stronger, if I keep my distance, he gets stronger. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Sinbad whispered to himself. "This isn't good... At this rate... I will advance to my next form." "WHAT?!" "This isn't my final form." "Today is not a good day for old Sinbad." Sinbad complained. "Well... I'm sure as he'll not going to let it be my final day... Level Two; Activate." His eyes flared bright blue as he stared at Orwell. Many different numbers rose into his field of vision. He carefully watched Orwell as he disappeared from his lane of sight. Sinbad remained still and jumped, blocking an attack from his right. He slid across the sand and turned around, dodging another punch. He jetted his feet into Orwell's gut and jumped back. "In hindsight, that was a huge mistake.... But if it'll help me live longer it was worth it." A black orb envelops Orwell, and an explosion appears. When the smoke clears, the wrappings are gone. "FORM TWO!" "AWW MAN!" - Kent dashed about, knocking Henrich about. He looked around, unable to locate Kent. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!" He growled angrily. "Shadow Gear." Kent stated, standing back to back with Henrich. "It's a transformation of sorts. Increased speed and stamina. My only draw back on it, is I'm blonde." Kent looked up to Henrich with a sly smile. "Do you like it?" Kent ducked down as Henrich slung his fist backwards. He dashed in front of Henrich, constantly stepping back as he got closer. "You've made a mistake.. Stepping into the range of the beast." Nicole kicked Henrich face first into the dirt then looked back at Kent. "That better have been a compliment." "It was!" "Good... But I prefer men, not boys." "I wasn't flirting." "Shame, haven't been flirted with in 15 years." "If it's any consolation. You're a pretty woman." "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" "Did it work?" "A little bit. You're of the legal age?" "Yeah." "Maybe I'll think about it." "How adorable... Flirting like two school children." Henrich jumps up, and slaps Kent aside. "PLEASE, REMEMBER WE ARE DOING THINGS!" "Please remember, I'm not that weak." Kent sat up and popped his neck. "To be honest.. I could go for dinner right about now." His hair returned to pitch black as he stood up. "Let's see if I can finally do it... Over Drive.." In an instant, Kent disappeared. He slammed into Henrich, knocking them both back. "DAMMIT!! That hurt like hell!!" Kent yelled, clutching his head in pain. "Okay, Over Drive is still a work in progress." Henrich stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Just for that.. I'm killing you first." "You wouldn't believe how many people have told me that." "Hold it." Nicole grabbed Henrich, and she smirked. "You made an enemy of me... Worst mistake anyone can make." - Orwell, was towering over Sinbad at 50 feet, and was a humanoid cerebrus with chains holding him. "Intriguing... About 30 people have witness this form... Not much lived past it though..." Sinbad exhaled. "Today is seriously not a good day." He jumped back as Orwell slammed his foot down, creating a deep crack through the island. "I seriously need some help.." A whistle blew through the area, followed by a loud yell. Both Sinbad and Orwell looked to the sky as a black dot got larger and larger, forming into the shape of a person. "Who the hell is that?" "GOLDEN.... SPARK!!" Roku punched a head on Orwell's body knocking him backwards. Roku stood proud and triumphant. "No need to fear, the Gladiator is here!" "Kid... You've just walked yourself into you grave." Sinbad shook his head. "But if I'm gonna die.. I'm gonna die with someone who has radical hair just like mine." "Thank you." Roku jumped to Sinbad's side and got in a fighting stance. "So.. Sin. What're our chances of winning?" "It's Sinbad, and I say... About half a percent.. Maybe a fourth." "Better odds than I was expecting." "I'd say with me, it's more like... .0056% now!" Nozaki appears, holding a stop sign. He points it at Orwell, and points at it. "STOP, BEING, EVIL!" Orwell looks to Nozaki, and chuckles. "Great, the fairy. I heard about you... Best hairdresser in the Grandline." Nozaki stops, and grabs two large darts. "IT'S BARBER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He throws them, but Orwell is unharmed by the darts. Roku looked at Nozaki then turned to Sinbad. "What about him? If he joined us?" ".0034%" "What?! Why'd it drop?!" "He's not a fighter. He's a barber. Maybe if I survive this, I'm gonna need him to give me a haircut." Nozaki looked offended, and grabbed a katana... That was bent. "I may be a barber... But I am... THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!" Nozaki throws the katana, and it misses Orwell. It then explodes near his faces. "NOW WE RUN!" Nozaki grabs Sinbad, and Roku and runs off. "TACTICAL COWARDLY RETREAT!" Sinbad smiled with glee. "You... Are the best barber ever. Wanna join the Radical Force.... How ever many of us there are?" "I'm sorry, I'm already in a group. I'm in a group that ROCKS!" Nozaki drops the gang, and does an air guitar effect. He grabs them again, and runs. A large portal opens, and Orwell comes out, snarling with all three heads. "Hello... And goodbye." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc